Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Crescent Chains
by A-Typewriter-Who-Can-Type
Summary: A Tool, a means to an end; Team Nightcrawlers never asked to be one, and yet...
1. Prologue: Too Heavy to Bear

**Author's Note and Warning**: This story contains spoilers for almost all Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Games, except the ones on the Wii, and elements from Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness, Generation 7, and 8. Though no prior knowledge is needed to enjoy this fanfiction, as the events of the games will be explained and expanded upon, It is still highly recommended to play the games, especially if you want to avoid spoilers for them. This is your first and only warning, so please don't complain.

* * *

_"Everything has a limit, a breaking point, limitations. To say otherwise is a diluted lie, as living things are not perfect, they're indefinitely flawed. But it would also be foolish to ignore that some of those limits can be broken, leading to new opportunities. That's just how things are and that's how some accept them. And yet, I cannot help but think that perfection is what some humans really want, unable to forgive themselves otherwise. So in their desperation for their desires, they dragged themselves and others down the darkest abyss; Truly, I say that is a Fool's effort."_

* * *

Prologue: Too Heavy to Bear.

* * *

...HeAvY! So HEavY! NEed To MoVe. CAn't. Can'T MoVe. CaN't EvEn fOcUs. BuT NeeD To RuN. YET can't MoVe clAW. cLaW? FEels WroNG, ShOulDn't HaVe clAWs. EvErytHinG feels WroNg.

HeAD _**HURTS**_! HeAd Is HEAVY! WhY? HEad _**NEEDS**_ to STop trEmbLing, So BOdy cAn rUn! STOP, PleAsE StOp! It _**HURTS**_ sO MuCh. PlEaSE, stOp. NotHinG iS_** RIGHT!**_ ShOuLd Be aBlE tO fOcUs. SHoULd be AblE to MoVe. SHouLd Be aBle tO rESist, Yet CaN't.

_**HEAD HURTS TOO MUCH! TOO HEAVY! NEED TO REST! BUT NEED TO RUN! CAN'T RUN, CAN ONLY REST! BUT YET NEED TO RUN! NEED TO…**_

"Sllliiii…!" Null screamed as a terrible unnerving feeling pursed its entire body in an instinct. A pain that felt like an unbearable devilish heat curse on its muscles; It was a burden to the beast's very mind and sanity. Something that it alone should be forced to endure.

The amalgamate's green and almost bug-like front legs trembled as if it was in some manner of an earthquake. Null should have dropped straight on its face if it wasn't for one factor, its back legs were fine, somehow; not that it mattered. Its Aquatic blue tail moved without any sense of purpose or reason, literally trying to slim on land; a complete waste of energy. There was Null's head; it was getting Heavier and Heavier with every single passing moment, enough to make the beast stop in its tracks.

_**NOOOO….. WHY NOW? WHEN SO CLOSE. CAN'T, NO, WILL NOT STOP HERE!**_

The creature out of pure instinct and will to survive, try to force its claws to move, to obey Its Master no matter what It took, and its legs blaze even harder, not willing to bend to their master. They stood firmly on the ground, Refusing to move from their place, just like an ignorant child. NO! So The creature tried even harder, using its stress. It's own suffering, reminding itself of what it was running from to make itself stronger.

_**THEY WON'T GET ME, NOT THEIR 'PUPPET', WILL NEVER BE THERE PUPPET, TRULY.**_

With that one thought, something awakened within. The gray eyes of the creature started to shine with a furious brighter fair, a determination that only came out of desperation. With every ounce, every muscle, every single nerve of its body trying to push itself, to break itself free of its newly found chains.

It didn't matter if Null was aching. It didn't matter if the abomination was exhausted. It didn't matter what produced the animal into its current state; and darn it, It doesn't matter if the creature dies. It will find some way to truly escape the horrors that were hunting it. NO MATTER WHAT…!

The body was a positively stupid thing, trying to control whoever owned it intuit own bidding, instead of the other way around. Yet with enough force, it could be bent just the way the user required it to be. After what seemed like 20 hours, or more precisely 4 minutes of pure sweat and hell-bent absorption on Null part, It's careless legs finally moved again finally.

NOW, RUN! With that simple two-word command in thought, the creature did not hesitate for a moment, bursting with a focused and meaningful speed. It raced past the trees that surrounded it, and cut them down if it stood in its way, and yet they left; stud, a small piece of scraps, that inserted itself into Its body and caused it to bleed. _**THIS IS NOTHING! MORE! NEED TO PUSH HARDER...!**_

Though the Beast partially bleed out, it didn't care, The pain was nothing compared to what it was feeling back then. In fact, Null's muscles are becoming more intense and tightening, making it go even faster. After all, Natural instinct governed when the body was in danger, it would just become stronger and faster, all for this need to hide or fight; A law the amalgamate was going to abuse for its own salvation.

So Null pushing forward through the forest, not bother to stop, or pause for a single moment. _**MOVE! JUST MOVE!** _Sweat starts pouring down the creature's cheeks. It needed to breathe, to focus, to ignore the pain of its newly torn muscles. There was a temptation, a desire for water, food, or at least something that could refill all the energy Null spent whenever it put its feet on the ground. Some parts of Null wanted to relax, stop for a moment and simply do nothing. ._**..NO! CAN'T STOP, NOT NOW!**_

Relaxation would be a sin, at least a wrongdoing to itself. So much was on the line now, at least for Null. The very thing that it calls freedom was taken from it, and Null was working on getting that back. Denying that basic right to itself all for the sake of clarity for a single moment, it was a weakness and to survive now; Null needed to show little, if not any flaws; not for a single moment, and yet…

**_NO!_** Null Stopped! _**CAN'T IGNORE ANYMORE THAT FORSAKEN FEELING! SO OVERBEARING!** _It's entire body felt silent, overcome with some type of heaviness. Null's Green legs stuck firmly into the ground yet again, not moving on their own this time, but just sitting there like the trees in this place, peacefully still as they should be. Trees fulfill their purpose by just sitting there, not thinking themselves, providing an accident to all living things, and without a worry in the world. Emotionless, nullified, obedient, why did fate want the creature to fall into this grasp?

It wasn't fair, not to any living thing. Things have their own wills, their own desires, their own fate.

Alone, a living thing has that right, to form those things on their own, not be dictated By others on what those should be.

The Creatures tried to stare at its own legs, a reminder of what it was, what it was trying to escape from. But simply it couldn't, The Mask didn't allow it such a basic thing as that. All Null saw was Darkness underneath itself, nothing more or nothing less. _**IT ISN'T FAIR!**_

_**THIS BURDEN!** _

The Creature didn't even pay now in that moment. It was definitely moving, but not running, no it was crawling at something. Something that it wanted to destroy with a burning passion, it didn't matter the weight of the object, how much of a burden it put on its body, how it was meant to sustain it. It would break through!

_**FOCUS! **_With every ounce of will it had left, with every fiber of its body pushed to it absolutely in it, with mighty force that could have crust a storm pillar easily, Null desperately tried to remove that forsaken thing that they called a limiter. _**BREAK ALREADY! JUST BREAK ALREADY! **_The limiter did not break, It just grew heavier just you. Null pushed harder, Yet the feeling just got worse. _**WHY? DON'T YOU JU…?!**_ Then without any warning, everything went black. Null had gone too far, and this was its punishment; simple pierce unconsciousness.


	2. Update-1: Stilted State

"_Null couldn't move, nothing would, everything was just still. __**MoVe! **__And yet nothing progressed forward, Instead everything stayed stilted and trapped in a blank state. __**WHY?**_ _How long was The Beast like this for? A month, possibly two; How much longer would this continue? __**JuSt MOVE!**_ _But it was a hopeless gesture, nothing would move forward until he said so. Null mentally screamed, wanting nothing more than to forge ahead by its own will and freedom, yet that was beyond its control."_

* * *

Update-1: Stilted State

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated the story in a couple weeks. I've been having issues on where I want to go with the story and not liking the direction. It's getting a bit too serious, dark, and too edgy for my liking. Furthermore my keyboard lately is not working as intended, and it would make it very hard to edit chapters. So I'm waiting to get a new computer until I start writing this story again. In the meantime, I would like anyone who's reading the story to maybe write a review, to help me determine what I'm doing right and what I can improve on. Hopefully, I can create something that you guys enjoy.  
I honestly do not know when the next chapter is going to be, and it may take some time. So, I asked you guys to be patient, after all there's a lot of things going on in my life and I can't dedicate myself to just one fanfiction. There's no telling how long this fanfiction will be, or how long it will take to publish chapters. If anything else ever happens during the creation of this fanfiction that could affect its completion process, I'll be sure to inform you guys.  
In the meantime remember to stay safe, keep calm, wash your hands, and enjoy yourselves.


	3. Update-2

Okay, I just have no idea how the story should go, so Until then I'm either going to cancel it or put it on hiatus. I need to work on something that I'm passionate about otherwise it's just not going to be good, However I will keep the first chapter up and I'm not going to remove the story so please enjoy it for what it is, for right now at least.


End file.
